


Lightning

by Kroissant



Series: Felannie Works [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, annette as preschool teacher, felix as police officer, mercedes and sylvain married and have children, preschool request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: Upon the shocking discovery, Annette’s face lights up. “And wait, let me guess—you are the heir?”Felix snorts. “Unfortunately,”A burst of laughter rumbles from her throat, and the sight of her trying to cover her gaping mouth and failing miserably made his heart skip a beat.Or in an alternative summary, Felix picks up his niece and meets the woman of his dreams**Prequel to Important Meal of the DayThird Request from Twitter





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Kroissant!
> 
> Here is a continuation of a request, this time by @purrmaid--"a very specific modern adult Felix sometimes bringing his friends' kids to preschool because he likes to see their very bubbly, cute daycare teacher--with a sprinkle of Sylvain/Mercedes"
> 
> Now, for the title--Lightning. To find the answer to the title, you must read the whole thing!
> 
> I would like to also take a moment to express my thanks to a good friend of mine--@star_on_a_staff for giving me names for a certain pair's children (and the total number, mind you)
> 
> That's all for now!  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

The engine of the motorcycle roared ferociously.

After circling the jam-crammed parking lot for almost ten minutes, the rider eventually settled with a spot available for him—one squashed in between a commercial truck and a large van.

Slowing down his motor vehicle’s speed, the rider brings it to a halt, kicking the kickstand with his right foot, and slowly tugs his keys off the tiny slot. In response, the lively motorcycle turns motionless.

The rider removes his helmet, clicking his tongue and raking his hair as his short, ponytail came out rather tousled and messy—a price he was forced to accept due to his daring stunt: challenging the changing colors of the traffic lights, and managing to go pass it fleetingly before it could glow red.

Carefully, the rider places his helmet on the rear, keeping it close to the other smaller one on the side and after reclaiming his keys, gets off his cushioned seat. Pressing the button on his keys, his shoulders relax a little once he hears the familiar beeping sound from behind.

Twirling his heel, he made haste to the vibrant, pastel-looking building overhead.

After taking a few steps, the man places a hand to his right hip and squinting his eyes, scans the vast, open schoolyard.

A swarm of parents and children filled the expansive space, with bundles of contagious laughter resonating in the air and smiles apparent on every single one of the toddlers sprinting about, either followed by their respective parental figure or playing with peers, high on energy and excitement as preschool was done for the day.

Peering up, the man takes notice of a large logo engraved above the double door entrance, at the very center of the two-story building.

**Garreg Mach Preschool**

Upon the sight, he can't help but recoil backward, cringing at the nauseating display of polychromic colors—over-the-top showers of glitter, very pastel and kid-appropriate word font that was nearly half the same size as he was, with a few characters such as a baby-faced sun, crayons, and flowers associated along with it.

The man wrinkles his brows, crinkling his nose as he motions his head to take another good look around him.

The atmosphere, the people, the children, all sunshine and rainbows—everything about this was utterly sickening to the bone.

And yet, here he was, forced by his childhood friend who requested—no, practically begged on his knees to pick up his daughter (and as the honorary Uncle, this would mean she’s his niece) and goes on to listing the many excuses, his pregnant wife included, as to why the both of them are unable to do so.

Of course, the argument built up from there, prompting many of their other colleagues to stop and stare at their uproar, prompting a pair of their dear old friends to join in and question what was going on. It didn't take long, but unsurprisingly, they sided with the annoying redhead, and with him against three, in the end, was left with no choice but to give in, heading straight to the lockers to change his uniform, take his keys, and walk out the door, though not before giving them the finger and yelling out a swear for the others to hear—all of which would shake their heads in dismay while some like his childhood friends would grin and chuckle at his foolish behavior.

Recalling the memory, the man hangs his head and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Let’s get this over with,” He murmurs, tossing his right hand in the front pocket of his cerulean coat, and once more, wanders amidst the dwindling crowd as he tries to locate a familiar face.

“UNCLE FELIX!”

Quickly, the man directs his focus on a tiny shadow moving toward him at full speed. He pries his mouth to open and warn her to slow down but by then, it was already too late.

The tiny shadow tackles him on the leg, causing him to fall back a few steps backward. Recovering his stance, Felix looks down, his brazen expression thawing at the mere sight of the adorable five-year-old girl clinging onto him for dear life.

Long, dark crimson hair, big dimples, and wide, violet eyes stare back at him with a toothy grin, with her crooked front white teeth glistening from the glow of the warm, afternoon sun.

“Uncle Felix!” The little girl calls out to him again, tugging on the fabric of his black, leather jeans with her small hands. “It’s me, Emilia!”

Felix nods his head in greeting. “Indeed you are,” He replies, the right corner of his lips twitching to a certain degree.

At this, Emilia laughs harder, her grin lengthening from ear to ear.

Emilia von Martritz-Gautier—the eldest daughter of Sylvain and Mercedes, and possibly the most endearing one of their three (and four in the making) children in their growing family. Inheriting her father’s ‘dashing, good looks’, it became quite a huge sigh of relief among the trio of childhood friends that the girl managed to take after her endearing and patient mother.

And as the first child to be born of their main group, Felix and the rest—Ingrid, Dimitri, Ashe, and Dedue especially, took it upon themselves to look after her (taking their secondary titles as uncles and aunts respectively) to ensure that she and her younger siblings would be showered with upmost support and familial love.

For Felix, he took his role as the guardian to the extreme—monitoring Sylvain at work and lecturing him whenever Mercedes wasn’t there and booting him out to spend more time with his lovely wife and children.

But that was beside the point.

Peeking her head in the space between his long legs, Emilia purses her lips. “Uncle Felix?”

“…Hmm?”

“Where’s Mommy and Daddy?”

“Your Dad’s at work and your Mom’s in the clinic attending her weekly checkup,” He explains casually, his voice noticeably gentler than usual. “They sent me here to come and pick you up from school,” He raises a questionable brow. “Unless you were looking forward to someone else?”

Thinking it over, Emilia looks up to face him and shakes her head.

Felix smirks. “That’s what I thought,” He replies, and squats to his knees to carefully pick her up from the sandy ground. Nestling her close to his chest, he readjusts his arms a little to give her more room to breathe and move. While doing so, he removes the strap of her flower-shaped backpack and hoists it over his right shoulder like a sack. “Ready?”

Emilia bobs her head and shows him a thumbs up. “Ready!”

Exchanging brief smiles at one another, Felix wastes no time and proceeds to amble back to the entrance of the schoolyard.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!”

A loud, feminine voice catches him off-guard, halting to an abrupt stop. Motioning his head, he spots an approaching figure—a woman, no doubt, coming into view. Felix remains listless, narrowing his eyes as she closes the distance between them.

Panting, the woman puts a hand close to her chest to collect her breathing. “I said…hold it right there,” She mutters, repeating the same line she had said a few seconds ago and looks up to meet his eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like?” Felix scrunches his face. “I’m picking her up,”

The woman shoots him a glare. “I’ve never seen you before,” She points out, her expression mixed with growing fear and anger. She shifts her attention to the little girl in his arms, then right back at him. “Are you, by any chance, her guardian?”

Felix nods his head firmly.

The woman folds his arms, doubtful of his identity. She veers her attention to the five-year-old “Is this true, Emilia?” She asks curiously, and to her surprise, the crimson-haired toddler smiles, nodding away.

“Uh-huh!” Emilia replies, “He’s my Uncle!”

Processing her words, the woman blushes a deep crimson. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” She suddenly cries out, turning red in embarrassment and bows her head. “Usually, it’s her father or her mother who picks her up and well—" She pauses during her fit of rambling, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she explains her intake of the situation. "I see them quite a lot, being regular visitors here in this site and all, and so, seeing you for the first time made me think of stranger danger,” She emits a sheepish smile. “Good thing you’re not, right?”

Felix cracks a tiny smile. He doesn’t answer, but simply nods again, and as he notices her switching her focus to his niece and strikes up a conversation, he takes this time to inspect her from head to toe.

She was small for her height, and in a way, befitting the image of a preschool instructor teaching and nurturing children. At first glance, her heart-shaped visage held no trace of weariness nor wrinkles of the stress from her job as a caretaker and from the way how she spoke—upbeat and vibrant, and alluring to his ears.

She stood bold, in spite of her ridiculously short stature, and Felix couldn’t help but notice how doll-like she appeared to be, almost as if she were an actual china doll—delicate and refined, made entirely of glass and if he tries to reach out and touch her, he fears she'll likely shatter in a million pieces.

Amber eyes roamed on, traveling to the tip of her wide forehead and the whole structure of her face. Bright, marmalade locks spilled evenly on her small shoulders, the curves at the end swimming in the thick, teal turtleneck long-sleeved shirt she was currently wearing. There was a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, though it wasn't visible unlike a certain silver-haired colleague of his.

Venturing his sights a little downward, Felix stops himself from doing so and slyly sneaks back a peek at her face again and this time was met with the endless blue ocean stretching far and wide—staring back at him and for a moment, Felix found himself parting his lips slightly.

She had lovely big, blue eyes.

And her smell…sweet-apple, was it?

Somehow, it triggered a memory—of him happening to stumble across the tea section in the supermarket and purchasing it to give it a try. He remembered the taste of it—a perfect blend of sweetness, spice, and cream, exactly what he would imagine it to be. And though he didn't particularly enjoy drinking it (and eventually giving it away to Mercedes), the smell of it still stuck to this day.

“So, you are here to pick up Emilia?”

Hearing this, Felix looks up again and for the second time, found himself drowning under her gaze. Her eyes were the ocean, so full of life and yet, so uncertain.

“Yeah,” Felix manages to say, and he notices her take an extra step forward. He stays put with where he is, though he couldn't help but squirm a little under her gaze. He clears his throat, and with his other hand, pulls the collar of his black turtleneck a little rough to the side. Damn, it was getting difficult to breathe.

“Uncle is cool,” Emilia comes to his rescue, slapping her hand on his chest. “He can do things like nobody else can do!”

The woman smiles again, releasing a light giggle.

Felix turns red.

…Goddess, her giggles are so cute.

The woman extends her hand and taking notice of this, Felix veers down and quirks his brow.

Again, a tender smile resurfaces on her lips.

“I’m Annette Fantine Dominic,” She greets, taking another step to bridge the gap separating them. “The kids here call me Miss Annie for short,”

Felix nods quietly, keeping it cool and composed as he slowly reaches to take her hand.

It was warm and soft, just like her—and a perfect fit, as if hers was meant to be entwined with his.

“What’s yours?”

“Felix,” He introduces himself, raising his voice as the noises around them grew boisterous from the hyperactive kids. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius,”

“Fraldarius…” Annette echoes, letting it roll freely on her tongue. She blinks, pursing her lips as she attempts to recall how the name rang a familiar tune. Then, her eyes widen. “Wait, as in _the_ head of the Kingdom Security?”

For the first time in his life, Felix secretly thanked the success of his father and the forefathers before them for bestowing public fame to their family surname. “That’s right,” He confirms, and quickly removes his hand away from hers, fearing that if he had kept it there any longer, he would’ve done something highly inappropriate and uncalled for. Discarding such an improper thought, Felix quickly motions his head elsewhere, avoiding eye contact. “The one you mentioned just now is my father,”

Upon the shocking discovery, Annette’s face lights up. “And wait, let me guess—you are the heir?”

Felix snorts. “Unfortunately,”

A burst of laughter rumbles from her throat, and the sight of her trying to cover her gaping mouth and failing miserably made his heart skip a beat.

"Guess that means I don't need to worry much about Emilia's safety here," Annette says and turns to smile at the little girl nestled in his arms, who looks back at her with a prideful expression. “Lucky you,”

“Miss Annie, Miss Annie!”

Both Felix and Annette stop and peer over their shoulders, discovering a random little boy dashing right for them. "Please, Miss Annie!" He exclaims, approaching his teacher and yanking her long, blue apron with pleading eyes. “You gotta help me!”

Annette nods firmly, her game face on.

Seeing this, Felix inwardly smirks.

Even when she gets serious, she still looks too darn cute.

“I should get going,” Annette spoke up after a brief moment, alarming him on the spot. Flashing him an amiable smile, she unexpectedly takes his hand and shakes it graciously. “It was wonderful meeting you, Mister Fraldarius,”

Her inviting warmth spawned from the calloused surface of his palm to his arm, his shoulders, and the rest of his body. Breathing deeply, Felix does his best to retain his stoic expression. “Just Felix is fine,”

Annette blinks, then smiles, and another laughter. “Okay, then!” She agrees delightfully, “Felix it is!”

Inhaling a sharp, deep breath, Felix inclines his head to give her a short nod. "Yeah," He murmurs, shaping his right hand into a whitened fist. As of right now, it took all his strength not to run off and punch the nearest tree bark he could find within range.

To his disappointment, she was the first to withdraw, leaving him cold and bitter again.

Bidding farewell to the pair, Annette rushes off with one of her young students in hand, smiling brightly as he drags her along in search of his missing parent.

While Felix fixes his gaze on her retreating silhouette, something lightly tugs him by the collar. “Uncle Felix?”

No response.

“Uncle Felix?”

Still no response.

“UNCLE FELIX!”

Felix cringes in his spot, whirling his head quickly to meet face to face with his annoyed-looking niece. He quirks an eyebrow at her, his jaw tightening as he tries to regain his composure. “What, Emilia?”

“Come on, we gotta get a move on!” The five-year-old pesters him, wriggling her tiny body against his chest. She lifts a finger and directs it to the open gate of the schoolyard. “I wanna see Mommy!”

Rolling his eyes, Felix abides by her command.

“Alright, alright,” He drawls out, elevating her a little more as he could feel her beginning to slip out from his hold. He allows Emilia to guide him, strolling as he passed a few parents and children along the way.

From the corner of his eye, he notices Annette in the background—tending to the sobbing child who was able to finally reunite with their parent near the playground.

Felix watches her, his lips set in a straight line, drinking up the warmness of her smile and beauty before reverting his gaze to the path ahead, leading him to the parking lot.

* * *

The ride to House Martritz-Gautier was brief and fleeting, nothing short of less than an hour from the preschool.

Reaching the sidewalk closest to the domestic home, Felix and Emilia were greeted by a familiar woman with short, ashen-brown hair, who sat on the front steps of the porch, accompanied by two of her youngest daughter and son, Mikaela and Rowan.

As soon as Felix twists his keys to numb the motor vehicle, Emilia unclasps the chin strap of her purple, floral-themed helmet, and patiently waits for her Uncle to do the same. Even after he did so, she smiles and waits her turn to get out of the motorcycle, and once Felix got off from his seat, he immediately raises her arms high.

In response, Felix carefully picks her up again, along with her bag attached to the rear and saunters toward the family of trio.

“Big sis, Uncle Felix!” Mikaela exclaims and bolts off to greet them, followed by Rowan and Mercedes supporting him in tow.

Beaming, Emilia wriggles herself off of Felix’s hold and landing on her feet against the cemented pavement, rushes to tackle Mikaela and after ushering Rowan to join in, pulls him in their group hug. “I’m home!” She announces and hugs them tightly.

While the children animatedly conversed, Mercedes walks over to Felix who stood close to the wooden fence, his arms crossed, and his listless expression intact.

“Thank you, Felix,”

He turns to face his old classmate and nods his head in silent greeting. “Here,” And gives her Emilia’s flower-shaped bag. “Sylvain’s still at work until six in the evening,”

“I know,” Mercedes replies, placing her hand on her growing bump. “He already called me beforehand,” A pause. “Would you like to come inside? I baked a batch of fresh cookies—”

Felix raises a hand, shaking his head. “No thanks,” And averts his focus to Emilia distributing the doodles she made in class to each of her siblings.

“Oh, my!” Mercedes gasps, her eyes widening. “That’s right. I should probably pay you for—”

“There’s no need for that either,” Felix assures her, followed by a long, heavy sigh. “I did what I had to do anyway,”

Mercedes sneaks a glance in his direction, a faint smile playing on her lips. Then, she motions her head to observe her children interacting.

“How’s the baby?”

“Doing well,” Mercedes informs him, smiling. “I’m close to the third trimester so I’m a bit worried,”

Felix nods and scratches the side of his head. "You'll be fine. So long as Sylvain's with you," He comments, his tone nonchalant. "If you ever need anything, the faction of the Kingdom Security in Fhirdiad will be for you too."

Mercedes preserves her pleasant smile. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,”

A moment of silence.

“Felix?”

“Hmm?”

“I have another appointment with the doctor tomorrow,” Mercedes brings up, without bothering to face him this time. “Would it be alright if you could pick up Emilia again from school?”

Felix remains stagnant in his posture, formidable and intimating. Placing the knuckle of his hand under his chin, he licks his dry lips, ruminating the thought over. Earlier, he took up the offer after getting pressured by Ingrid, Dimitri, Sylvain, and even Ashe multiple times in the office, and now that he had done the deed, once more, he finds himself in the same position with the exact offer, this time by his childhood friend’s wife.

As much as he enjoyed having Emilia's accompany, there were more important things to be done, and more things to do back at the office. In three years, he'll be expected to inherit his old man's title and run the family company on his own. That said, he couldn't—no, shouldn't have any more distractions that might hinder his process.

He was almost there, after all.

An image of the preschool instructor—one with bright orange hair and big, blue eyes, her enriching smiles and charming character, came into mind and suddenly, Felix finds himself at a standstill, conflicted over his duty and budding feelings—presented with choices he didn’t have the answers to.

There was no denying it—despite meeting her only once, she was all he could think about.

…It wouldn’t hurt to see her again, just one more time, right?

Craning his head, Felix turns to face Mercedes who was anticipating his answer.

Without wasting a beat, he accepts.

* * *

He meets her again in the schoolyard—about ten minutes before the kids get dismissed from their classes.

With no trace of a crowd, nor any wandering adult in general, Felix manages to find Annette upon his first few steps inside. Like yesterday, she was wearing a bright salmon layered long-sleeved shirt under the same blue apron, briskly dusting the fallen autumn leaves into one, giant pile with a broom.

As Felix makes his way toward her, his ears pick up the sound of a faint melody.

Wait, could that be coming from her?

** _Autumn leaves blowing, don’t know which way they’re going~_ **

** _It takes a swish, a whoosh, here and there!_ **

** _Look at that, red and brown everywhere!_ **

Her lyrics were strange, and eccentric just like her, and yet, Felix lets a smirk slip on his lips. He advances a bit more, genuine curiosity crossing his features.

** _Oh chilly wind, blow high and low!_ **

** _Take them to Spring, where the leaves get to play~_ **

** _Swish, whoosh, here we go!_ **

** _Flap your wings and soar away!_ **

** **

Her entire being moved with purposeful clarity, her fingers wagging, hips shaking, and using the tip of the broom as her microphone—all in the spirit of her original song playing in her head—not a care in the world of who might see her performing silly out in the open. With each stride she made, it became painfully obvious how she was so into it, her soul becoming one with the music and revealing her true colors with each consecutive step.

** _Tidy up, sweep around~_ **

** _Step-by-step, no backing down!_ **

** _Flap your wings, and off you go! Fly, fly, fly~_ **

** _So long, Autumn leaves! Safe travels!_ **

** _Adieu, and good-bye~_ **

And Felix stood there, utterly enchanted by her.

He taps his right foot to the catchy beat, mustering a small grin.

A thought crosses his mind.

It’s a vision—of Annette dancing in his living room, music from the radio cranked up to full volume and holding a wooden spoon, was jumping and having her little concert, and she wasn't alone.

There were children around her—Emilia, together with her younger siblings, Mikaela and Rowan, surrounding the bubbly woman and prancing about, their laughter and smiles blinding him of the intense pure innocence, and wholesome goodness.

Near Annette were two more kids, both bearing a striking resemblance to her and him, a complimentary of their signature colors: blue and orange, their chubby, rosy visages beaming radiantly, clapping their hands and bouncing in their seats on the couch as they spectate the unfolding of the entire performance…

“BWAHHHH!”

Returning to his senses, Felix steels himself. Looking around, he slowly relaxes when there doesn’t seem to be anything troubling in sight. Finally, he locks eyes with Annette and stops breathing for a moment.

Annette stares at him with those big, blue eyes of hers, her grip on the broom loosening and as it drops to the sandy ground, was quick to squeak, flinching away like a scared cat, and wrapping her arms around herself in defense.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” She cries, pointing an accusing finger directly at him.

Heat rises to his cheeks. Crap, what should he say?

“Enough to see you start dancing,” Felix admits, coughing right after. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, smiling a little as he looks up again to face her. “I’ve gotta say, you have nice footwork—” He doesn’t finish as he catches her wrapping her arms around herself and muttering a stream of voiceless words thereafter.

Felix quirks a curious brow, taking a step forward. Was she okay? “Hey, you alright—"

“What’s wrong with you?” She suddenly exclaims, catching him off-guard. “Has anyone ever told you to never, ever sneak up on anyone?”

Felix blinks once, then twice.

“Well?”

“…No,”

Annette puffs her cheeks, whirling her head the other way.

Felix shakes his head. “Look, I didn’t mean to see your—” He pauses for a moment to choose his words carefully, “Err, your dancing, and singing—"

He hears a loud, dramatic gasp and turns again to check on her.

Annette looks at him, completely mortified. “Y-you heard me?”

Felix closes his mouth shut, tightening his jaw as he watches her coming his way. Instinctively, he recoils backward, walking further and further away until—

His back hits something hard and solid.

“…Shit,” He curses lowly under his breath, and when he attempts to escape, it was already too late.

An arm was shot inches away from his right ear, and then another on his opposite end, the harshness of the thumping sound chilling him to the bone. Retaining his stoic expression, Felix dares to slowly incline his head downward and to his luck, finds Annette glaring back at him with a prominent death glare.

She had him cornered, and with her grip on her broom tightened, she thrusts it forward, its wooden tip dangerously close to his neck.

“Erase it from your memory,” She threatens him, “And nobody gets hurt,”

Felix blushes harder. Was it just him or did she just turn ten times attractive?

“…I can’t,”

“What?”

“I can’t,” Felix raises his voice—definite and firm, along with a light sprinkle of teasing. “It’s permanently etched in my memory,”

Annette hardens her glare, and that only made Felix’s face heat up. Of all the things that would ever cross his mind—the thought of this insane woman having a boyfriend irks him.

“Stop it, please!” She pleads, more desperate even as her eyes were beginning to glisten. “You have to forget it!”

Felix softens his gaze, feeling bad for having to see her at such a state. Then, a thought occurs to him. “Look, I won’t tell anybody what you were doing during duty,” A pause. “Under one condition.”

Annette gives him a weird look. “…And what is that?”

A smile tugs at his lips.

For the first time, Felix felt certain, confident even, of the words he wanted to say to her right then and there.

When it came to her, it felt…remarkably natural.

How strange…he barely knew her, met her twice at most, but here he was, already having a gut feeling that she was the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

And who would’ve thought that in the next few years, the vision Felix had on that day would lead to one of the greatest things he could ever ask for—a future, bright and sparkling, together with her, and having children of their own.

Then again, it wouldn’t have happened either, if he hadn’t mustered up the courage to directly ask her—

“Are you free to grab some ice cream with Emilia and I, after dismissal?”

Annette slides him a guarded look, dropping her arms from the bark tree and rubbing her other shoulder. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” He simply tells her, smirking. “So, what do you say?”

He waits for a minute.

Two minutes, and then three—

Relief suffuses his features the moment he catches her turn beet red and biting her lower lip, slowly nods.

“…S-sure,” Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Annette peers up to lock eyes with his. And there it was, the smile that won his heart. “I would like that,”

Felix grins though were quick to drop it when the school bell rang soundly into the air.

The loud scampering of footsteps was heard and within seconds, the double doors burst open—a flood of thirty to forty toddlers running out, some dragging their teachers by the hand, and others scampering to find their parents in the growing flock within the large courtyard.

“Uncle Felix!”

Right away, Felix turns to discover his five-year-old niece charging at him and smiling even more when she notices her favorite teacher standing close to him. “Ah, Miss Annie!”

“Emilia!” Annette greets back, squatting to her knees and welcoming the toddler into her arms.

Felix joins them, bending his knees slightly to reach their same eye level. “Emilia,” He began, catching her attention. “Miss Annie is coming with us to get ice cream,”

Emilia beams brightly. “Really?” And she turns to look at Annette. “Is that true?”

Annette giggles lightly. “Every word,”

Smiling, the little girl politely tears herself away from the latter and waddles over to Felix. “Uncle?”

“Yes?”

Going on her tip-toes, she leans in closer to whisper in his ear. “I heard from Miss Flayn that Miss Annie is single.” Blushing, Felix sneaks a glance at Annette who curiously looks back at him, completely oblivious of what’s currently happening. “Do you think you could make her my Auntie?”

Something warm was blossoming in his chest, and as Felix returns to glimpse at his niece one more time, the corners of his mouth turned up.

“We’ll see,”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> So, to clarify, this is actually a PREQUEL fanfiction to my previous one, with Felannie having twins--this basically answers how they met and got together--with brief cameos of Glenn and Gwen in Felix's vision (and I guarantee you, you will see them in the future)
> 
> Thus, this finishes my third request from Twitter! 2-3 more to go until I return to writing my series!
> 
> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated but not necessary!
> 
> If any of you are interested in me writing a felannie request, head to Twitter and find me -- @Kroissant4 and either DM/comment on the pinned tweet and send me your request. It will be entered into a raffle--and to assure you, all requests would be written eventually.
> 
> Now, for the next fanfic--will be posted later tonight on Monday (originally, I was supposed to post three at once this past weekend but due to delays, I would have to pace myself and keep in the schedule)
> 
> A hint for the next fanfic--"eyes on me" (the literal title!)
> 
> that's all for now!  
As always, have a wonderful day!


End file.
